1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs) and, more particularly, relates to an improved LED having a single lead.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, LEDs are preferred for use in non-emissive display devices than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range.
A typical LED includes a seat, an LED chip disposed on the seat and an encapsulation material encapsulating the LED chip. The LED chip has two electrodes for being electrically connected to outer electrodes formed on the seat. The two electrodes of the LED chip are generally connected to the outer electrodes of the seat via two leads, respectively. However, in assembly of the LED, the lead, which is usually made of a golden wire, is so thin that it is prone to be broken. Using the two leads raises the risk of failure of the LED.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED which has a single lead.